


Masquerade

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Gavin has no idea why the filthy rich are so enamored with their little masquerade parties, but he has to admit they do make his job easier.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Miss-Ingno who asked for Hitman!Gavin. :D?
> 
> Also, because [this picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/BagCbQIHrDB/?taken-by=dollwithagun) exists.

Gavin has no idea why the filthy rich are so enamored with their little masquerade parties, but he has to admit they do make his job easier.

He plucks a champagne flute from the tray of a passing waiter and watches nervous looking woman near the refreshment table.

His current target, something of an idiot who clearly hadn’t thought her little data theft through before setting things in motion, and now?

Well, now she seems to finally grasp the enormity of her mistake as she watches the crowd around her as though searching for a threat, her eyes lingering on Gavin for a brief moment.

 _"Think she spotted you?"_ Jeremy asks, and if Gavin didn’t know him as well as he does he’d think he was some wide-eyed rookie operative still in training.

As it is, Jeremy’s quickly making a name for himself within the agency. Enough so that the higher ups had decided it would be best to partner him with Gavin for the foreseeable future. 

He’s taken part in field missions in the past, but this is his first turn on the other end of the comms, guiding Gavin through first stages of the mission with an easy confidence.

“It’s possible, although I wonder what could have possibly tipped her off.” 

They’ve been careful not to spook their target, skittish as she is, and yet - 

Gavin gives it a moment before he brings the champagne flute to his face to take a sniff and curls his lip in distaste. Hardly the highest quality champagne to offer to guest like this, and a perfectly good reason to set his drink down before he follows his target.

Halfway across the room someone catches him by the arm, pulling him to a gentle stop.

When he looks to see who would possibly try something like that in this setting, Gavin can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. A little wry, perhaps, but it would be, wouldn’t it.

 _"Speak of the devil,"_ Jeremy says, deeply amused as Gavin allows the other operative to pull him closer, hand dropping to curl over his hip.

“Hi, Gavin.”

Softly enough that no one else catches the words, utter delight in the little grin Gavin can see just below the elegant gold mask with a bit of a harlequin pattern to it the other man is wearing. No tie to speak of and the top button his shirt undone, giving him a bit of a rakish air.

Obviously undercover the same as Gavin, although no doubt his reasons for being here run counter to Gavin’s own as they ever have. Two sides of the same coin, or so Gavin’s been told, and both inhabitants of that muddled gray area the world likes to pretend doesn’t exist.

Gavin huffs out a quiet laugh as he scans the crowd again and a woman near the balcony winks at him, hand lifted in a cheeky little wave.

Stylish horn-rimmed glasses and with her hair pulled up into a neat bun, delicate shawl draped over her shoulders and impish grin that matches her partner's perfectly. 

Jeremy’s laughing quietly – helplessly – in his ear, and if Gavin wasn’t quite so exasperated, he thinks he’d be doing much the same.

It’s a bit of an old game this, just a little thing they do when their paths happen to cross like this. A bit of cat and mouse and mad scramble to foil each other in the pursuit of completing their assignment, and oh, Gavin should have known if the agency felt an operative of Gavin’s skill was necessary. 

There’s clearly more to things than he and Jeremy have been told if these two are here, and knows with absolute certainty that things are going to get very interesting before too long. (Past experience and all.)

“Hi, Ryan.”


End file.
